


A Few Miles North of Destiny

by Qwerty885



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty885/pseuds/Qwerty885
Summary: When Aang doesnt wake up in the South Pole but on the coast of a small island in the eastern Fire Nation what effect will this have on destiny, fate and the balance of the world. Read as Aang travels with both new and old friends.
Relationships: Aang/On Ji (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I dont own anything....

* * *

**Prologue**

_Eastern Fire Nation_

It was just another day in the life of the children of the Fire Nation.

These particular children were from the far east of the Fire Nation playing hide and explode in the evening without a care in the world.

The game of hide and explode was simple, everyone would hide whilst one person would count to a designated number, once they counted to said number they would start to look for the others. The aim was to find the other people without getting so close that they explode and singe you.

The children had already been playing for a few hours since school had finished for the week. The sun was just setting, and night was about to fall as they played the last round of the day.

"Quick they're coming." On ji said with a giggle

On ji was twelve years old she had brown hair and brown eyes, she was an easy-going girl who's parents whilst weren't as strict as some of the other parents had visions of her going to university in the capitol, she had one brother one year old named Guri. Her mother had worked in a small shop before he was born whilst her farther was an engineer for the Fire Nation army over in the earth kingdom.

Whilst her hair was brown which was unusual for Fire Nation citizens it was also normally pristine, in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face, but at this moment the ponytail was loose, and she was covered in soot from playing all afternoon.

She and the other children were running across the plains atop of the cliffs that ran along the south side of the island overlooking the ocean.

"Where're we going?" Shoji shouted back as they all ran and laughed.

Shoji was nearly thirteen. He also had brown hair but fashioned in a traditional Fire Nation knot. He had no siblings and his parents built and sold furniture on the island. Shoji was quite a timid person and did his best to fit in but once you got to know him his confidence would grow quickly.

The children all ran laughing as they split up hiding in bushes, behind large boulders and in caves as they waited for the unfortunate person who had to come find them.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how you looked at it the person who's turn it was to be 'it' was Hide. He seemed to think that On ji was his girlfriend no matter what she seemed to think on the matter. Most of the time she just rolled her eyes and ignored what he was doing anyway. Hopefully he wouldn't find them as On ji wasn't sure what he wold do if he found her and Shoji hiding together.

Whilst everyone else hid at the top of the cliffs On ji and Shoji ran out and down to the bottom of the cliffs to hide hoping to find better hiding places where there were fewer people to hide around them.

As they got down to the shore Shoji had to stop and regain his breath. He had his hands on his knees looking at the floor.

"Come on slowcoach, they'll catch us if you don't hurry." On ji laughed as she skipped ahead.

"yeah, yeah I'm Coming now." He said still winded

When he looked out he was surprised to see an iceberg floating towards the shore.

"what the…?" Shoji exclaimed

On ji turned to see what Shoji had seen.

"is that an iceberg?" she asked

"Do you think it's the water tribes attacking?" Shoji asked taking a few steps backwards and looking around wildly.

But before On ji could answer the top of the iceberg exploded shards of ice, water and snow going everywhere and a blinding blue beam of light shot into the evening sky, cutting through the clouds and lighting it up as far as the eye could see.

They both shielded their eyes from both the brightness of the light in the twilight sky and the shockwave of wind and sand that assaulted them.

There was a loud sound, a kind of hum that could only be described as pure power and energy that rang throughout the quiet evening.

Both children watched wide eyed as the remaining half of the iceberg beached itself in front of them.

Looking at it they could tell it was melting fast in the warm climate of the volcanic mountain ranges that the Fire Nation was built upon.

"What, in the name if fire, was that?" Shoji asked eyes wide, unbelieving at what he had just witnessed.

"I have no idea." On ji breathed, her eyes wide as she stared at the remains of the iceberg.

Both children watch jaws slack as a figure seemed to fall out of the sky and slide down the side of what was left of the iceberg coming to a complete stop at the bottom.

They were surprised when the figure turned out to be a boy around their age except that he was dressed weirdly in orange robes and had no hair. He also had a giant blue arrow tattoo on his head and appeared to also have them on his hands.

The kid just grinned at them.

"Hi"

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 - The Avatar Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own anything.....

**Book 1 – Water**

**Chapter 1 – The Avatar Returns**

_Eastern Fire Nation_

All Aang could see was and blue white blur for a few seconds as he got up.

"Where am I?" he asked him self

As he looked around everything started to come into focus, and he saw he was in a giant bowl of ice with Appa sleeping peacefully beside him. deciding to leave the bison sleeping he stood up, stretched and started climbing out of the bowl of ice to explore.

When he got to the top of the bowl all he could see was water, confused he turned around to see the island that they had ran aground on and with a grin he launched himself over to the other side of what remained of the iceberg.

From the air he could see a boy and a girl, around his age, staring at him wide eyed.

As he came down he landed on the edge of a slope sliding down and coming to a perfect stop on the sandy beach.

"Hi." He said happily, waving at them.

"what are you?" the boy asked as the girl seemed to look him over.

"I'm Aang." Aang replied still grinning. "what's your name?"

"I'm On ji and this is Shoji." The girl replied warily "where are you from?"

"I'm a monk from the southern air temple." Aang replied still grinning.

"I thought all the air benders were extinct." On ji replied confused.

"Extinct…. Since when?" Aang asked also confused his smile slipping.

"Since Fire Lord Sozin killed them all a hundred years ago." Shoji said back in control of himself but being winded as On ji smacks him in the stomach.

Aang didn't even notice to preoccupied with the statement.

"What? How's that possible? I only left the temple last night?" Aang said confused.

"How long have you been inside that iceberg?" On ji asked ignoring Shoji taking deep breaths next to her.

"Ummm…." Aang replied looking back towards the iceberg unsure how to answer the question.

"You've been in that iceberg for a hundred years?" Shoji asked still battling for air.

"no yesterday I was playing pai sho with Monk Gyatso and then I was flying into a storm and then we…crashed into the water…and we went under…" Aang whispered in realisation.

"I've been in there for a hundred years? Is that even possible?" Aang asked collapsing backwards. "how is that possible…they're all gone?"

"I'm afraid so." On ji replied kneeling next to Aang.

"its all my fault." He whispered.

But before On ji or Shoji could question that they were interrupted.

"Oi you!" They heard shouted from down the beach.

The three of them turned to see Fire Nation soldiers running at them down the beach. Some of the soldiers were in standard red, black and brown fire army uniforms carrying spears or swords whilst others were in fire bender Armor with white face masks and pointy helmets.

"uh-oh. Where in for it now." Shoji said wide eyed as he starred at the incoming troops.

The soldiers pointed spears, swords and fists at them as they approached.

"You're an air bender." One of the soldiers said gruffly recognising Aang clothing.

"Sure am." Aang replied happily standing up to face the soldiers.

"Did you cause the light in the sky?" he asked falling into a combat stance.

"What light?" Aang asked confused

"When the iceberg melted there as a huge beam of light out the top of it." On ji said

"Ahh…" Aang said. "then yes, I did."

"You're under arrest. Come with us." The soldier said moving to grab Aang.

Aang took a step backwards.

"What for?"

"For being an air bender."

Before anyone could move there was a huge rumbling sound from the remaining iceberg.

"Appa." Aang yelled happily launching himself back into the iceberg.

"get back here." The guard said giving chase.

When he landed he landed in a puddle where the warmth had melted the ice.

"Hiya boy." Aang said happily stroking Appa happily.

Aang spotted his staff floating and picked it up.

"Stop there and drop the weapon." The soldier said having climbed up the side.

Aang turned in time to see the soldier launch a fireball at him.

Instincts took over as he span the staff and redirected the fireball into the ice and launched a wave of air at the soldier whose eyes widened as he was launched into the cliff face behind him landing with a crunch.

Appa turned away from where the soldier was, as the others climbed up the side, before slamming his tail blasting the ice and the other soldiers into the cliff. Aang walked through the gap Appa had blasted to see On ji and Shoji still just stood there, eyes wide.

Aang barley dodged a fireball coming at him as more soldiers came running up the beach.

Aang redirected a fireball into the sky and swung the staff horizontally causing a huge air wave to lift and throw all the soldiers away.

A fire blast came down from the top of the cliff which Aang dogged before Appa once again used hi tail and blasted the cliff face causing it to collapse in the path of the approaching fire benders.

"what was that all about?" Aang asked Shoji who was trying not to hyperventilate his back still against the cliff face and getting paler by the second.

"you're an air bender." On ji replied, "they're an enemy of the Fire Nation."

"So, they're attacking me because I'm an air bender?" Aang asked. "that's stupid the air nomads don't even have a military how can they be and enemy." Aang said throwing his arms in the air angrily.

Before On ji could reply Appa roared as a fire ball thrown from the cliff tops slapped into him.

Aang blew a gust of wind at him putting out the small fires on his fur before swiping is staff at the cliffs causing more of the cliffs to collapse.

When On ji and Shoji looked back at Aang his eyes were glowing.

another fireball came at them and his stripes also started to glow.

They looked on eyes widening as the air started to swirl around his feet faster and faster until it carried him into the air looking like he was standing atop of a tornado. It took only a few minutes for him force the Fire Nation soldiers into a retreat, a tornado going across the beach and hurricane winds ripping trees up causing them to fly towards the oncoming soldiers.

On ji and Shoji just stood there gaping at the destruction and power displayed by Aang as the air spout holding him up brought him back down again and the glowing stopped.

On ji ran up to him as he started wobbling managing to get there in time to catch him before he banged his head.

For a few minuets they all stayed like that as nobody knowing what to do or say.

Shoji broke the silence.

"what was that?" Shoji asked breaking the silence. "in fact, it doesn't matter what it was because it was awesome." He shouted waving his hands in the air.

"I don't know." Aang nervously and On ji helped him get back up. Aang wobbled a bit before getting his bearings and Appa interrupted anything else that was going to be said with a roar as what appeared to be catapult balls came hurtling towards them.

"get on Appa quick." Aang yelled as he launched himself upwards towards the ball heading at Appa causing shockwaves of air nearly knocking On ji and Shoji over.

They didn't even question what he was telling them and just climbed up Appa's tail into the saddle

One huge air blast later and the ball exploded into pieces of debris and burning bits falling towards the ground and a cloud of ash where the ball once was with Aang falling back towards Appa.

Aang landed firmly atop of Appa's head in front of the saddle.

"yip, yip." Aang said grabbing onto the reigns.

one large blast of his tail and Appa was in the air heading to open sea.

Thankfully it was dark now, so they weren't seen as they took off.

Both On ji and Shoji held on and looked down in wonder as they flew higher and higher.

"look it's the town, and there's my house." Shoji said pointing at a small town.

Aang steered Appa towards the town still keeping high so as not to be seen.

"that's my house." Shoji said pointing to one of the houses down below.

They watched a soldier moved through the town going towards where the now melted iceberg was.

Aang told Appa to stay where he was before hopping into the saddle

"grab onto me and we can jump down." Aang said

"jump? From here?" Shoji said eyes wide.

"I'll air bend us down." Aang explained

"okay." Shoji said unsure

Aang put one arm around him and held onto the staff with the other

"don't scream." Aang said

"whaa…!" Shoji went eyes wide

Aang hopped over the edge pulling Shoji with him and On ji giggled as she watched them fall.

Aang span the Staff above their heads in a helicopter motion to slow their descent, dropping them on the roof of the house. They lay down quickly hoping nobody saw them.

"That house there." The heard a voice yell

They peered over the edge and saw a group of ten guards matching towards Shoji's house.

The guards didn't even knock as one of them blasted the door open and the others stormed inside.

There was shouting and a scream and the sound of something breaking, but it didn't take long for three of the guards to drag Shoji's parents outside while the rest were searching the house, the sounds of things being knocked over and smashed coming from within.

"where is your son?" the leader asked as he manhandled shojis farther against the wall.

"we don't know he was out playing after school and hasn't come home yet. What is this about?" His dad said

"he was seen with the Avatar and is wanted for treason." The leader said turning towards the guards

"treason?" Shoji whispered in shock

"you guards stay here and watch for his return." The leader ordered marching away.

"let's get out of here." Aang said grabbing Shoji

Holding onto Shoji, Aang launched them both back up to Appa.

"Shoji? What's wrong?" On ji asked as they landed back on Appa.

"The soldiers at my house. They said I'm wanted for treason." He mumbled looking lost

"treason?" On ji repeated looking at Aang for confirmation.

"That's what they said." Aang said hopping back onto Appa's head.

"Do you think they'll be at my house to?" she asked worried

"Let's go see, where is it?" Aang asked

"Over there" On ji said pointing towards a row of smaller houses in the distance

"Yip, yip." Aang said and Appa floated over.

As Appa approached they could see guards around the house already.

On ji's cheeks pinkened slightly as Aang picked her up bridle style before hopping down onto the roof. They both lead down on the roof to listen as there was rummaging and crashing going on inside.

Leaning over the edge they saw On ji's mother and younger brother being held by guards as others searched the house.

Her mother looked nervous and was asking what they were doing whilst her baby brother cried.

Aang leaned over the edge slightly to hear what the guards were saying.

"she's not here sir." On guard reported

"I can see that you immersible!" the captain yelled

Then some stomping and someone walked out of the house. The guards inside continued talking.

"What do you think they'll do to her when she returns?"

"Probably the coal mines, maybe even the rock. Who knows?"

"The rock? That's harsh she's only a kid."

"She is with the Avatar"

On ji looked at Aang eyes wide.

Aang just looked at her sheepishly he hadn't wanted everyone knowing that he was the Avatar.

"Sir, what shall we do with the prisoners?" the guard holding On ji's mother asked

The captain looked at them for a few seconds thinking.

"Send them to 'The Rig' they wont last very long there! The warden doesn't take kindly to traitor scum!" the captain stated grinning as he walked back into the house.

Aang heard On ji's sharp intake of breath.

"What's the rig?" Aang whispered concerned

"No idea but it cannot be good." She replied her eyes still on her family.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked

She just shook her head.

"Come on traitor." One of the guards growled as he dragged On ji's mother away down the street.

"Stay here." Aang said standing up and taking a few steps back.

On ji just looked up at him about to ask what he was going to do before he took two steps and leaped over the garden and onto the house opposite.

Aang was unsure what he should do. On one hand the monks had taught him not to seek a fight but on the other these people were in danger because of him.

He ran across the roof tops looking down at the guards dragging On ji's mother as she struggled against them, she was shouting that there had been a mix up that she wasn't a traitor and On ji's brother was screaming at the top of his lungs not understanding what was going on.

As they approached a corner Aang caught up and jumped off of the roof and out of On ji's view.

One of the guards must have heard something as he looked up, just in time to receive an air kick to the face, as Aang used both feet to blast him into the floor leaving him in an unconscious heap a few meters away.

The other two guards looked at him eyes wide as he landed where the other guard had originally been standing.

One of them opened their mouth only to receive a double air blast from Aang launching him backwards down the street.

The last guard tried to stab Aang in the chest with a spear but Aang just leant backwards letting the spear stab over him, putting his hands on the floor behind him in a crab position.

As the guard pulled his spear back as Aang lifted his feet over his head doing a sort of back flip, bringing his hands up into a defensive pose facing his opponent.

The guard tried to stab him again. This time Aang dodged slightly to the side grabbing the spear with both hand as it went passed and using a bit of air bending power he used the spear to throw the guard through the upstairs window of the house they were fighting outside.

On ji's mother just looked at him wide eyed even the baby had stopped crying to watch him.

"ma'am." Aang said happily

She just stood there, her eyes wide.

"shall we go then?" Aang said feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

She just nodded.

He slowly took the still silent baby off of her.

"I'll be right back." Aang said before bouncing off of one wall and onto the roof of the opposite house, he then jumped back over the garden to On ji handing the baby over to her and jumping back again.

"your turn." He said creating an air cushion underneath her and slowly lifting her up to the roof before jumping up with her.

"right don't scream this'll be fun." Aang said before using the air to throw her up and onto Appa where Shoji was still waiting.

Aang then jumped back across to where On ji was sat waiting before picking her back up and jumping them back up onto Appa as well.

On ji handed her brother back to her mother before wrapping Aang in a huge hug.

"thank you" On ji said holding onto him tightly before letting him go and placing a kiss on his cheek leaving them both blushing hard.

"what about my parents?" Shoji asked ruining the moment.

Aang jumped onto Appa's head and directed him back to towards Shojis house, where they arrived just in time to see six guards drag his parents down the main street. His mother sobbing and his farther shouting angrily as he was dragged along hands cuffed.

Aang steered Appa downwards towards them, using Appa's head a platform he catapulted himself headfirst down at the guards who had looked up at the bison as it growled.

One of the guards managed to get a fire blast off but Aang just held his staff out in front of him spinning putting out the fire before it reached him.

Just before Aang landed on one of the guards he flipped round so his feet landed on the guards chest knocking him down, the guards head his the ground knocking him out before Aang bounced of his chest swinging his staff round, whilst mid flip, creating an air swipe to throw two of the guards into a nearby tree.

As he landed Aang narrowly dodged a fireball thrown from one of the guards that had ended up behind him turning just intime to see him throw another. Aang jumped allowing the ball to go between his legs getting closer to the guard who threw a third which Aang rolled under getting himself behind the guard. As the guard turned to face Aang, Aang kept behind the guard back to back, after spinning round a few times the guard got frustrated and tried to push backwards towards Aang who ducked allowing the guard to fall backwards over Aang and crash into the floor where Aang used an air kick to kick him into the tree with the other two guards.

The two guards had their swords drawn. The two of them ran at Aang who used an air blast to throw one of them into a building as the other one dodged to the side, as the guard approached he lifted his sword to strike at Aang who forced air to travel upwards creating a shield which when the sword struck it, it was sucked straight out of the guards hand and thrown into the air.

The guard just looked at Aang wide eyed before turning and running away.

Shojis parents just stared at him eyes wide, mouths agape.

Aang shuffled slightly on his feet.

"hello." He said as they just continued staring

"come on quickly before more guards come." Shoji shouted from atop of Appa who had landed at some point during the fight.

"right, hold your hands out." Aang said gesturing to shojis farther, who did, still staring.

Aang then did two quick air slices cutting through the hand cuffs so they fell off.

"come on!" Shoji yelled again as they heard more guards shouting and getting nearer.

Aang took a deep breath.

"let's go then." Creating a pillow and lifting the two of them onto Appa before jumping up himself.

"yip, yip" he said causing Appa to take off as more guards appeared on the street.

Aang looked behind him to see two families that had been uprooted because of him, he sighed and flew on heading south east.

* * *

Appa flew high above the clouds under the cover of darkness where no one from the ground would be able to spot them.

"Are you okay?" On ji asked causing Aang to jump.

"Umm, yeah" Aang said scratching the back of his head.

"So, where we going?" she asked resting her elbows on the front of the saddle

"I haven't decided yet." Aang replied turning to face her.

"wherever we go it will have to be far away from the Fire Nation." On ji replied looking away back towards the islands

"yeah. . . . . . where about are we anyway." Aang asked

"That island there is the temple of the Avatar in the Fire Nation." She replied pointing out a crescent shaped island.

"oh, we should visit." Aang said excitedly as he steered Appa towards the temple

"No we cannot. The sages are not friendly toward the Avatar anymore, they serve Fire Lord Ozai." She replied sadly

"I know somewhere safe that we can go." Aang said after a few moments.

"where?" On ji asked curiously

"I'll show you, but we will need supplies to get there its two days journey from here." Aang said with a grin.

"And where are we going to get those supplies?" She asked on eyebrow raised.

"hmmm." Aang murmured looking down towards the ocean.

Quick as a flash he perked up as he spotted something before jumping into the saddle and picked up his staff and a bag.

"I'll get the supplies, I'm sure that ship will have some we can borrow." Aang replied pointing to a ship with lights on.

"That's a navy ship." Shoji stated as he peered over the edge of the saddle

"they'll shoot us down before we can get close." His father said

"they couldn't shoot Appa down if they tried." Aang laughed he then hopped on the edge of the saddle, staff in hand, and lent backwards and fell off.

"AANG!" On ji shouted dashing to the edge.

Only to see Aang on his staff, turned glider, come back up above and over Appa. He just looked at her and grinned as she huffed and glared at him.

"Cooer.." Shoji gushed as Aang flew overhead.

That collected adults looked on wide eyed.

Aang rolled the glider over Appa and dived for the Fire Navy ship.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered to the amusement of the others as her mother looked at her knowingly and with concern.

Below Aang flew nearly vertically to avoid being spotted as he came down above the ship. He aimed behind the command tower using air bending to help him come to land without a noise.

Spotting a window, he slipped into it and snuck below deck.

It didn't take him long to locate some blankets which he flung over his shoulder as he continued his raid of the ship.

He snuck down a corridor looking for the galley and heard someone coming up in front. Quick as a flash he leaped up to the ceiling using both legs and one hand to hold himself whist using the other to hold the glider and blankets.

Not a second later a pair of sailors walked out of a door ahead, one of them eating a chicken leg.

"you do know Cook will cook you if he finds you stealing from the galley don't you?" the one asked

"yeah but he'll never know its me if you don't tell him." The other laughed still chewing on the leg.

"if you say so."

The two of them went into another door before Aang dropped down and snuck into the room they had come out of originally.

Grinning to himself as he walked into the galley he started rummaging for food.

Aang was happily filling the bag he had brought with him when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Aang winced before standing up and turning around.

"and what do you think you are doing?" the man who was obviously the cook asked, his massive arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"just grabbing food for … the captain!" Aang said unconvincingly

"yeah right!" the cook said picking a massive meat clever up and walking towards Aang.

Aang both arms full sucked in a huge amount of air and as the cook came closer he blew him straight back out the door and halfway down a corridor before running out of a different door.

Aang scrambled around corners as fast as he could trying to get back above deck. As he ran around one corner he came to a halt in front of a group of sailors.

"have you seen the fire lord?" Aang asked "he's cooking in the galley." He said quickly

The guards all looked at each other confused

"The Fire Lord? Here?" one guard asked

"he's obviously lying you dufus." Another replied.

Whilst the guards were distracted Aang ran up one wall across the ceiling and down the other wall passing the group as he went.

He turned one last corner before finding the stairs, and with a grin jumped up the middle and out onto the deck. He was spotted by the watchman as he ran across the deck but jumped off the side of the ship, before an alarm could be raised, unfurling his glider and shooting up into the night sky.

It didn't take long to fly back to Appa where he dropped into the middle of the saddle.

"dinner is served." He said as he placed the bag down.

"oomph!" Aang went as On ji smacked him in the stomach making Shoji chuckle.

"what was that for?" he asked holding his belly.

"scaring me when you jumped earlier." She said peering into the bag.

Aang had managed to get a selection of fruit, nuts and some dried jerky before he was found and was quite pleased with himself.

As they ate Aang learnt that Shoji's parents Hai-rin, and Kori owned a furniture shop and whilst Hai-rin supported the Avatar his wife was a bit nervous around him but was warming up to him as well, whilst On ji's mother Ta min was nervous and kept to herself feeding Guri, On ji's one year old brother. Aang also found out that On ji's father was an engineer in the army fighting in the earth kingdom at the moment.

He also learned a bit about the war and the fact that the Fire Nation had been fighting both the water tribes and the earth kingdom for the last century.

It wasn't long after dinner that people started yawning and the four blankets Aang had pilfered were handed out.

Hai-rin and Kori took one whilst Ta min and Guri shared a second, Shoji took another and rolled himself into it before Aang handed the last to On ji.

"you don't want it?" she asked as the others started going to sleep.

"No, you have it, I'll keep Appa company for a bit anyway." He replied patting Appa.

"I'll join you for a bit, I'm not tired yet anyway." She said wrapping the blanket around herself and sitting across from him.

They didn't get very far before Appa started to descend towards the water.

"What's wrong buddy?" Aang asked when Appa wouldn't climb back again

Appa roared and Aang nodded seeming to understand that Appa was just tired and guided him down to the water where he gently dropped in and started swimming instead.

"what's wrong?" On ji asked concerned

"he's just tired." Aang replied patting Appa.

"you can understand him?" On ji asked amazed.

"yeah we've been together since I was five. I can understand him most the time."

"that's amazing." She breathed rubbing Appa's neck

They sat the in a comfortable silence for a while as everyone else slept before Aang who had been trying to hold it in yawned loudly causing him to blush and On ji to giggle slightly.

"We can share the blanket if you want." On ji asked after a blushing bright enough for Aang to spot in the darkness.

Aang turned his head so fast he hurt his neck.

"um, uh y-yeah s-sure." He stuttered blushing himself.

The two of them shuffled next to each other awkwardly, On ji passing him half the blanket. They sat there awkwardly distanced from one another few a while before On ji huffed and shuffled closer to Aang moving his arm around her and leaning her head on his shoulder. Aang just sat there unsure what to do as On ji started to drift off on him. He didn't move in case he disturbed her and it wasn't long before he also drifted into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 2 – The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and the gang arrive at the southern air temple where suprises are inboun

**Chapter 2 – The Southern Air Temple**

**_Middle of the southern ocean_ **

"uh, it's so hot…" Shoji groaned "can he not swim any faster?"

They had been traveling for two days now their food supply was running low and Appa was still too tired to fly. It was now just past midday and the sun was at its highest, it had been scorching hot and whilst Appa wasn't flying but swimming he was not going fast enough to create much of a breeze.

"how about I throw you overboard and we see if you can swim faster!" On ji retorted

"On ji!" Tar min said warningly

"sorry mother" she replied sweetly

Over the last few days on Appa the three teens had bonded some. Shoji was rather timid to begin with but soon opened up a bit and had proved to be good fun to be around, whilst On ji was very open and easy going, and Aang had thoroughly enjoyed the trip with the two of them so far. But the trip had worn on everyone. The sun had been unrelenting, bearing down on them for two days with not a cloud in sight. They had managed to tie all the blankets together by their corners and attach them to the saddle and then use Aang's glider as a sort of mast to protect them from the suns gaze.

Whilst the bickering went on in the saddle Aang was sat on Appa's head meditating when Appa growled at something in the distance.

Aang opened his eyes to see mountains in the distance.

"We're home" he whispered patting Appa's head

"Hey, guys. Where nearly there." Aang shouted getting everyone's attention.

"what?" Shoji asked poking his head out

"are you going to tell us where there is yet?" On ji asked her head also poking out of the canopy

"nope surprise, you might want to put the canopy down, it's going to get windy." Aang said grinning at his two new friends.

"awesome." Shoji shouted pulling his head back inside.

It didn't take long for them to get the canopy down and folded up, but by the time they were done they had nearly approached the mountain range Infront

"alright Appa, Yip, yip" Aang said flexing the reins.

Appa launched himself out of the water with an almighty roar.

On ji Shoji and Guri all laughed and screamed happily as they flew higher and higher up towards the snowy peaks of the mountains.

Aang expertly guided Appa through the mountain tops weaving in between them to get to their final destination.

"and here we are!" Aang said grinning as they rounded what would be the last bend of the journey "The Southern Air Temple. We're home buddy, we're home." Aang said patting Appa happily ruffling the fur on his head.

In front of them was a huge monastery made of white stone with blue roofs, it stood proud at the peak of its mountain surrounded by larger peaks the tall main spire looking like it was trying to reach the sun above it.

"corr." Shoji whispered in awe

"it sure is impressive." Hai-ran said

"it's beautiful." On ji breathed

Aang just stared at the empty grounds and skies, the grin slowly leaving his face as the fact that the other nomads were all gone sank in and a feeling of emptiness filled his core and chilled him.

Nobody said anything else as they flew past everyone just marvelling at the beauty of the place.

Once they passed the main spire Aang brought Appa down to land in the gardens beyond it.

They all disembarked from Appa, emptied and removed the saddle, and took full advantage of the space to stretch their legs which they hadn't had the chance since leaving the Fire Nation two days earlier.

Aang started walking slowly towards the monastery eyes empty.

Everyone else was happily stretching their legs and pointing out different things they could see as Aang wandered towards the temple proper by himself.

It felt familiar to Aang yet so different. He could feel the spiritual energy of the monks around him, but it was more intense than it was before, and the trees had grown, where there had been little saps growing there were now full grown trees standing proud and tall.

Aang walked past the airball court and frowned, there should be young nomads playing there. But now the paint was flaked, the wood rotting and it didn't look like it had been used or looked after for years.

Aang could hear the others following him as he continued walking.

"do you think he's okay?" Shoji asked On ji.

"I don't know. Come on, lets catch up." She said starting to run.

As the two ran ahead the adults all looked at each other not sure what they were about to find.

"hey Aang, what is this?" Shoji asked pointing at the airball court

Aang grinned

"that's an airball court. Its where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang said excitement evident on his face.

"what's airball?" On ji asked

"Airball is a sport played by using airbending, you have two players, two goals and one ball. The aim is to get the ball through the other persons goal." Aang said excitement evident on his face.

The two others smiled at his sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"that over there is where the bison sleep." Aang said pointing to where Appa had flown and was now lying on his back much to the bemusement of the adults.

They continued their walk up to the main complex. The further they went the more Aang frowned he had expected to see someone by now, there had to be someone here to look after the temple, although looking around it was clear that it wasn't just the airball court that was neglected over the years.

As they walked up some steps they came across a statue of a monk. The monk was elderly, he had a large moustache on his upper lip and a large ornate necklace around his neck, he was sat in a lotus position with his fists bumped together and a warm smile on his face.

"Guys this is monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said before bowing towards the statue.

"everything?" Shoji asked

"well I made a few things up myself, but he taught me most of my bending skills and all about the spiritual needs of the air nomads. And showed me some awesome move to use on the airball court" Aang explained grinning at the last part as he did complete spin going upside down at the same time and using his foot to fire a ball of air knocking a single fruit off a tree.

"awesome." Shoji whispered in awe.

"spiritual?" On ji asked interested

"yes, the air nomads are the most spiritually connected race, the spiritual energy around us is intense. Some monks get so deep into meditation they can transcend beyond their physical body to the spirit world leaving the world behind." Aang explained.

"so, the monks could meditate themselves into the spirit world?" Shoji asked

"sort of, they could detach themselves from the physical plain, it is said only the most skilled and dedicated of nomads are capable of such a feat." Aang said walking towards the main spire.

"hello? Anyone home?" Aang yelled as they walked through the open doors of the main building.

"Aang…" On ji said drifting off placing her hand on his shoulder.

The others all start to look at each other wondering what will happen when Aang accepts that he is the last airbender.

"let's keep going." Aang said ignoring the awkward silence.

"I think I need a break, Guri is tired and could use a nap." Ta min said moving the baby from one arm to the other.

"There's a nice garden balcony on the floor above us." Aang said gesturing to a flight of stairs to the left.

"That sounds wonderful." Ta min replied.

The group wondered up the stairs where Aang directed them to the balcony, it was a large plateau with stone benches. The views from the balcony were breath-taking, they could see across the other mountains and the ocean, as well as where Appa was sleeping and the airball court. Aang just looked up at the sky sadly.

"come on let's explore more." On ji said dragging Aang back towards the temple. As the adults sat on the ground and started talking.

"yeah, where is your room?" Shoji asked following behind.

"my room? Uh it's this way." Aang said pointing back towards the staircase

They went up a few flights of stairs, Aang pointing out and describing the history of the Air Nation as they went.

"this is my room" Aang said pushing open a door and leading them inside.

It was a simple room, there was just a bed some shelves with odd trinkets on and a table with a half-finished game of pi sho, the dust was so thick you couldn't work out what the tiles were.

Aang just stared at the game, soullessly, he could remember playing the game only a few days before with monk Gyatso.

Aang looked over to the window where he had jumped from when he ran away.

Where was everyone, it wasn't possible for them to all be gone. The Fire Nation couldn't even get up to the air temples anyway, could they? Aang thought to himself

"Aang? You there?" Shoji asked waving a hand in front of Aang's face.

"sorry." Aang said realising they had asked him something.

"Are you alright." On ji asked worried

"yeah I'll be fine." Aang replied quickly.

"come on, there is one last place I want to look." Aang said starting back down the stairs

The other two followed him downwards and around corridors until they reached a large wooden door with pipes and the Air Nation symbol.

"what is in there?" Shoji asked knocking on the door.

"this is the sanctuary. There's someone I need to see." Aang said sadly.

"Aang… I don't think there's anyone still in there, no one could have survived in there of a hundred years." On ji told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"he will be." Aang stated before sending blasts of air into the pipes, the air forced itself around the pipes and span the spirals of the air nation causing something to move and the door to open.

The three of them walked into the dark room to find it full of stone statues, there was a spiral of them on the floor in front of them and they were all up the wall as well.

"who are these people?" Shoji asked

"they're avatars, look, water, earth, fire, air. It's the cycle the Avatar follows through the nations." On ji said pointing to the relevant statues.

"who's that?" On ji asked noticing Aang staring at on statue in particular.

This statue was an old man in Fire Nation dress, he had the crown of the crown prince and a pointy beard. He looked firm yet kind and strangely familiar to On ji and Shoji.

"This is Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang replied still staring at the statue as he gave a small bow.

"and he's the one you came to see? How's he going to help you?" Shoji asked confused

"I don't know, the monks once told me that when I was ready, he would help me." Aang said still staring at Roku.

The three of them just looked at the statue trying to figure out how a statue would help.

"well now what?" Shoji asked throwing his hands in the air exasperated.

"now we go back and find the others." On ji said dragging Aang along back towards the door.

It didn't take long to get back to the balcony where the parents and Guri were waiting. The adults were admiring the views and pointing out things they could see whilst Guri was eating some form of fruit that had been picked for him.

It was getting dark now so On ji showed off what little fire bending she could do and lit a fire for everyone to sit around. Hai-ran started to tell the stories and adventures of avatars long past that he had heard from his grandfather and his father as he explained that his family had always supported the Avatar, and for the most part everyone was enjoying themselves trying not to think about the fact they were now outlaws of the Fire Nation, but Aang couldn't help but feel down. There should be monks and benders his age sat meditating where they were sitting but instead there was no sign of them anywhere.

"come on you can continue giving me the tour instead." On ji whispered sensing his discomfort.

The pair just wondered aimlessly not saying anything, but Aang appreciated her company anyway. The wondered through the gardens before Aang just came to a stop and stared at the remains of a building. The building was simply three walls with what used to be curtains being used for a fourth and rags that had probably been used as a roof now blowing in the wind.

"what's in there?" On ji asked

"that's where the grandmasters meet and hold council, its where they told me I am the Avatar." He replied sadly

"you don't want to be the Avatar?" she responded.

Aang tensed, but she wasn't judging or accusing just curious, and Aang could sense it, and it put him at ease.

"no. one day I'm brought before the masters and told I'm the Avatar, and by the end of the day all my friends that I played with before suddenly didn't want to play because it was suddenly unfair that one team would have the Avatar on it. It's not like I gained some mysterious power over night or anything had changed. Just their perception." He replied getting angry towards the end.

On ji didn't know what to say to that outburst.

Aang just walked over towards the building stopping before trying to enter.

"are you going to go in?" On ji asked

"I don't know. I don't want too but I feel as though I need to." Aang answered reaching for the curtain.

He closed his eyes and pushed his way in.

The other side of the curtain was a mess, the beams that had run along the top holding the fabric ceiling up had collapsed, but when Aang looked closer at it he realised that it was charred. He frowned. And climbed under, going further into the wreckage. On ji followed nervously knowing full well that the burn marks only meant one thing.

When On ji got passed the collapsed beams and into the room she gasped, before them there were skeletons everywhere, some were broken, and others were burnt, but the remains of their clothing was red and black meaning that these were Fire Nation soldiers. Across the other side of the room she could see a dais, where the masters must have sat. or still sat as the case may be. There were remains over there as well, but these ones had scrapes of orange clothing and ornate necklaces like the statue of Gyatso had.

She wanted to throw up.

The wind stated to pick up around her as she realised that one of the monks had the same necklace that Gyatso's statue had worn.

On ji looked at Aang to see him on his knees, but before she could walk over to him his arrows started to glow and the wind picked up in earnest. On ji tried to walk over to Aang but was pushed back by the wind as it got stronger and stronger. Soon enough it was like they were in the centre of a hurricane. The winds through the bodies of the Fire Nation soldiers around like rag dolls but left both her and the monks untouched.

From the balcony the others saw the winds start to pick up and the hurricane start to form.

"what is happening?" Shoji asked as Guri sensing the disturbance started to wail.

The adults guessing what had happened started to run down towards them.

On ji meanwhile used the debris around her to pull her towards Aang who was now floating in front of her. Trying not to think of how much danger she was in she pulled herself towards Aang slowly until she got within reach of him, where she reached up and pulled him into a hug. As he calmed so did the winds and he lowered until his feet touched the floor. He didn't seem to even have the energy to stand up anymore as he sagged into her and they both slid down to the floor holding each other crying at his loss.

That was how everyone else found them moments later. No one said anything as they took in their surroundings and the destruction in front of them before spotting the bodies of the monks.

"oh." Shoji said eyes wide before running out of the room to be sick.

"come on let's get out of here." On ji told Aang as she and Kori helped him up

Aang didn't say anything as On ji took his hand and directed him back towards the balcony where her mother watched worried from next to the fire still rocking a crying Guri.

Ta min was about to asked what had happened but a shake of the head from Kori stopped her.

Appa as if sensing Aang's emotions had flown over and landed next to them and lay down. Aang just sat down and lent against him falling asleep emotionally exhausted.

The others just gathered around the campfire and discussed what they had seen, all were incredulous as On ji explained how the wind had devastated the room but left her and the monks remains alone. Ta min however was worried that next time On ji might not be so lucky but didn't voice her thoughts on the matter just yet.

**_Southern Air Temple_ **

The next morning Aang was awoken by a shout and general confusion about the camp.

Appa also woken by the noise let out a yawn before shuffling around and going back to sleep.

Aang chuckled at him before getting up to see what all the commotion was about.

As he approached the others, he thought about what he had found the previous day, the fire nation had found the temple, found his home.

It was all real, he had been asleep for nearly a hundred years.

But that would mean everyone he knew before was gone, either from war or old age.

On ji saw him first and ran to him pulling him into an embrace which he returned, neither said anything not needing to.

The next thing Aang noticed was someone he didn't recognise, he was a dark skinned man, old and thin, he was bald had a large bushy white beard reaching almost to his stomach and he wore a yellow cloth diagonally across his chest, with a worn leather belt that had a few pouches. he held a large staff and carried a small bag with him.

"hello young avatar, I am guru Pathak." He says with a small bow.

Aang almost automatically puts his hand together and bows back.

"you're not a monk?" he asks

"no, I'm afraid not, I was a spiritual brother of your people and a personal friend to monk Gyatso" he replies cheerfully

Aang was surprised to hear he was a friend of Gyatso and still alive after all this time

"but that would make you over a hundred years old." He said in wonder

"one hundred and sixty-two if my memory serves me right." He replied

Aang and the other just look at him with different amounts of shock.

"I am here to teach you how to gain balance within yourself so you can bring balance to the world." The guru continued

Aang tilts his head to its side slightly before leaning over backwards until his hands touch the floor before lifting his legs and ending up in a handstand where he proceeded to lift one arm putting him into a one armed handstand.

"I can already balance pretty well." he said not understanding

The adults and shoji goggled at the casual display whist On ji giggles and the guru chuckled.

"the kind of balance I will teach you is a balance within not to do handstands with but to assist you controlling the Avatar State." The guru continues happily

"the Avatar State?" Aang asks still upside down

"its when you go all glowy." He replied knowingly

"oh, okay then." Aang replied before blowing at the floor to flip himself upright again.

"where do we start?" Aang asked

"with this. Drink up!" The guru replied handing him a cup of yellow liquid.

Aang looks at it for a second before shrugging and drinking it

"uggh! It tastes like onion and banana juice." He says revolted as the others laugh.

"that's because it is."

**_Main spire – Southern Air Temple_ **

Aang and guru Pathik were sat at the top of the temple meditating

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Aang, tell me everything you know about chakras." Pathik says

"what are chakras?" Aang asks

"Oh, I see. I guess we'll start with the basics." He says

"if you look out across the mountains in front you can see several rivers going from the peak to the sea below. Much like the energy flows through your body.

"so, energy flows through my body like a river?" Aang asks

"Yes, and that river flows through pools we call chakras. As you can see, the river runs free and clear. But life is not free and clear, and it puts things in our way creating a dam. And what will happen then?" The guru continues.

"the river cannot flow?" Aang answers

"Exactly, so to keep our energy flowing we must keep our chakras clear." Pathik says

"so, I have to keep my chakras clear to allow energy to flow properly?" Aang asks

"precisely."

Guru Pathik gets up and walks towards the balconies edge Aang following behind.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" Pathik asks as the continues out onto the balcony edge

"yes I am." Aang replies following behind

_Southern Air Temple Grounds_

On ji and Shoji are exploring the grounds of the temple looking for fruits and other foods for dinner. They had half filled a bag with different kinds of nuts and fruit.

"how do you think Aang is doing up there?" Shoji asks looking up at the temple where they can just see Aang stood on the balcony

"I am sure he is doing great." On ji says picking anther couple of berries from a branch

Before Shoji could reply a white monkey like creature with wings flew down and grabbed the bag of food before flying down and set of steps the bag obviously a bit to heavy for the creature.

**_Main spire – Southern Air Temple_ **

"First, we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you." Guru Pathik says from where he is sat

Aang looks down from where he is stood his toes hanging over the edge of the balcony. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Aang can see the moment when the fire nation attacked him, On ji and Shoji on the beach. He could feel the fear he felt at the flames approached them.

"Aang, your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek." The guru says breaking through Aang's swirling thoughts

Aang takes a deep breath and forces the image out of his mind.

"you have opened your earth chakra." Pathik says smiling

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

On ji and Shoji gave chase to the creature that had stollen the food supplies.

"what is that thing?" on ji pants as they run across the gardens trying to catch up

"I have no idea, but I bet we can eat it." Shoji replies

On ji turns her head towards him surprised

"you'll have to catch it first." She points out.

"better catch up then hadn't we" he said speeding up a bit

She just laughed as she tried to keep up.

The creature realising it was being followed and getting tired with the extra weight flew into a large tree where it perched itself and the bag on one of the top branches.

"Great how are we going to get up there?" Shoji asked out of breath.

On ji just looked up as the creature banged a nut on the tree trying to crack it.

_Southern Air Temple Grounds_

"next is the...?" Pathik asked as they sat in front of a pond

"water chakra?" Aang asked

"Brilliant! Maybe one day you will be a guru too! This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt with burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?" the guru asked

Aang once again meditates

"I wasn't here when they needed me." He mutters as he visualises the bodies of the monks

"Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself." Pathik says

Aang takes a deep breath and focuses to open his water chakra.

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

On ji watches as Shoji tries to climb the tree but when he's nearly got to the main branches the creature throws an apple at him, bouncing it off of his head and causing him to fall.

On ji stifles a giggle as he rubs his backside.

"stupid flying monkey" Shoji says looking around.

He picks up the apple before launching it up at the creature where it hits a branch and explodes showering the creature in bits of apple.

"Shoji!" On ji says as the creature just sits there in shock

"what?" he asks bewildered

"stop wasting the food." She replies

"I could use a rock instead." He replied waving his arms up at the creature

"I don't think that would help. I'll get him down" On ji says looking up at where the creature was liking bits of apple out of its fur.

**_Main balcony – Southern Air Temple_ **

Aang and Pathik are now sat in front of a campfire

"Now is the fire chakra, located in the stomach. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

Aang sees the damage to the temple and feels his disappointment at not being able to stop the attack. Aang breathe deeply and concentrates on unblocking the chakra where he feels the energy flow through his stomach causing him to burp.

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

Shoji watches amused as On ji starts getting frustrated as she clicked, whistled, cued and made all sorts of other noises to persuade the creature to come down.

She whistled again and the creature looked down and dropped the shell of the nut he had been eating onto On ji's head.

Shoji could not help but let out a snicker and On ji turned on him with a fire in her eyes and flicked a fireball towards him.

"hey now." He shouted as he ducked under it where it splashed against a rock.

"sorry." On ji said as the creature flew off scared leaving the bag in the tree.

"well, it worked." Shoji replied shrugging

**_Grandmaster meeting room - Southern Air Temple_ **

Aang and Pathik were sat in front of what remained of the meeting room the grandmasters used that Aang had destroyed the evening before.

Aang looked at it and feels empty.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you." Pathik says quietly

Aang can see his friends flying around on-air balls around them the grand masters walking into and out of the building in front.

"You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The Air Nomads' love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of new love."

Aang feels tears in his eyes as he see's the monks look at him and smile.

"Let the pain flow away."

Aang sees them wave as they start to fade away into nothing.

"The fifth in the chain is the Sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves." The guru continues

Aang sees himself walking up to the temple knowing the air benders were gone but lie to himself and pretending they were just around the corner.

This one was an easy one and was clear in a second

"Very good, Aang. You have opened the chakra of truth."

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

Now it's On ji's turn to be amused as Shoji holds onto the branch, he's stuck on holding on for dear life as it sways in the wind.

"help me!" he cried as On ji laughed

He had been up there now for ten minutes as the wind had picked up causing the branch to sway a little, the bag was just in front of him and well within reach all he had to do was reach out and knock it down to her.

"what do you want me to do?" she "replied just knock the bag down and climb down"

"I can't." He said

"well I can't carry you down." On ji shouted up at him "just take a deep breath and reach out"

Shoji reached out slowly and grabbed hold of the bag before yanking on it and letting it drop where On ji caught it.

Shoji started to shuffle backwards when all of a sudden, the creature was back and had landed on his back.

Shoji screeched!

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

Aang and Pathik were meditating and one of the cliffs that overlooked the southern ocean.

The breeze was calming.

"The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, located in the centre of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one in the same." Pathik says

"Like the four nations." Aang asks

"Yes. We are all one people, but we live as if divided." He replied

"We're all connected. Everything is connected." Aang says looking over the sea in front of them. Focusing on clearing this chakra.

"That's right! Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one. Four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined." Pathik says joyfully

"The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head." The guru said tapping his head

"this is the last one, the seventh isn't it?" Aang asked

"Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will and when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions." The guru says happily

"what are we waiting for then?" Aang asked

"this chakra deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world. Now, let all those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten." The guru says

Aang snaps his head round

"you mean I cannot have any form of attachment? No friends or anything?" Aang asked disbelieving

"you are the avatar; you have an obligation to the world. To be attached to it might mean being unable to fulfil that obligation."

"I never wanted to be the avatar."

"nevertheless, you are."

"I cannot just let go of my friends. On ji and Shoji have given up so much already I cannot just let them go now." Aang said angrily

"You must learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." Pathik says calmly

"why would I choose cosmic energy over my friends. How bad is it that I feel an attachment for them? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!" he asks irritated

"you can still have friends, but you will have to understand that at some point you may have to let them go for the greater good of the world. You must learn to let go, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself."

Aang sits there looking over the sea for a short while watching waves.

"okay I'll try." He says

"Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow."

Aang sees an image of him letting On ji and shoji go, and a bridge that will lead him to Avatar State mastery. His image looks down, smiles at the bridge, and walks up to the Avatar Spirit, which is an enlarged image of himself in the Avatar State. The Avatar Spirit is holding a ball of energy, and Aang walks directly inside of it. As he does so, his tattoos glow, and he closes his eyes. He feels the power of the avatar state flow through his body. He can see spirits around him and realises he is in the spirit world as well.

Before he can move, he sees a large dragon come towards him. His eyes widen with fright before the dragon just coils around him and looks at him as if urging him to get on his back.

"your avatar Roku's animal guide, like Appa is to me." He says in realisation

He climbs on asking "can you take me to Roku?"

The dragon just takes off flying out to sea.

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

Shoji's scream scared the creature enough to make it fly away again but his fright also was enough to make him fall off the branch. Now dangling two meters above the floor and hanging on to the branch On ji watched wide eyed unsure what to do.

She could go get help, but she didn't want to leave Shoji here on his own.

Before she could decide the creature was back. It was sitting on the branch next to shojis hands not that he had noticed with his eyes tightly shut.

On ji debated trying to scare it away but that would also bring shojis attention to it and he would fall in surprise.

Before she could decide the creature decided for her as it flew around the tree and grabbed the back of shojis shirt trying to pull him back onto the branch. Shoji felt the pull but didn't realise what was helping him nor did he care as he managed to pull himself onto the branch again. Once he was back on the branch again, he opened his eyes to see the creature sat on a different branch watching him.

"did it just...?" he asked

"yeah it did" On ji replied

"oh."

**_Middle of the southern ocean_ **

Aang held onto the scales of the dragon as they flew at speeds Aang had never travelled at before across the ocean

Ahead he could see an island, it was volcanic and crescent shaped, and he realised that it was the temple that they had seen a few days ago. Remembering that On ji had said that the fire sages were not loyal to the avatar anymore he wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"are you sure this is safe?" he asked the dragon.

The dragon just looked at him as if to say trust me, before pulling into a dive towards the temple. Aang watched as it got bigger and bigger, with no sign of them slowing he shouted something which turned into an almost scream as they went through the roof and into a room with a statue of avatar Roku plated in gold.

"I don't understand, this is just a statue of Roku." Aang says bewildered looking around from atop the dragons back.

Fang presses one of his feelers to Aang's forehead. A vision of a comet appears to him.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?" Aang asked getting more confused

The dragon moves his head, allowing a light beam to appear. This is just to the right of Roku's statue. With another feeler press, he sees a vision of the sun setting and rising repeatedly, and the light closing in on Roku.

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?" Aang asked realisation dawning upon him

The dragon breathes an apparent yes.

"but that's weeks away I cannot wait here that, long can I?" Aang asked

The dragon does not answer it just takes off flying back towards the southern air temple.

As they approach the temple, he sees his body still glowing and Guru Pathik meditating next to him, he prepares for the impact and is surprised when there isn't one, he just calmly opens his eyes.

"oh." He says

"ah you're back" Pathik says smiling

"yeah" Aang says distracted

"Roku has shown you something." The guru stated

"not yet." Aang replies

"I see, you had better go and find him then." The guru says

"I will, on the solstice."

Aang looks out across the water for a few moments before getting up and walking back to find the others.

**_Southern Air Temple Grounds_ **

Shoji was still stuck in the tree afraid to try to climb down which had On ji and the creature amused.

"come on Shoji just climb down the same way you got up." She shouted up at him

"its not that easy." He replied

She was about to reply when there was a woosh of air and Aang was standing besides her glider in hand

"Aang!" she yelled happily hugging him and making him smile as he hugged her back.

"hey don't forget me." Shoji shouted from his perch

"why are you in the tree?" Aang asked looing up at him On ji still hugging him.

"this... this thing stole our bag of food." He said waving wildly at the creature

"what is it anyway?" On ji asked letting go of Aang.

"it a Winged lemur" Aang said a grin forming on his face

And in less than a second, he had bounded up the tree with a burst of air and was next to Shoji and stroking the Lemur.

"I'm going to call you Momo." He said before hopping down

"why are you still up there?" Aang shouts at Shoji

"I can't get down." He replies

"Jump I'll catch you." Aang says forming a ball of air under Shoji

"you are sure." He asks uncertainty

But Aang does not get to answer as Momo had flown up and pushed him down. Shoji screamed on the way down but stops when he realised, he is floating on the ball of air.

"okay that's cool." He says before Aang lets him fall the last foot to the ground

"umph! You could have given me some warning." He says as he sits up

"sorry." Aang says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

The three of them walk back up to the temple laughing as On ji tells Aang about their day, as Momo flies overhead

"I will have to show you where the guest rooms are, so you don't have to sleep outside again" Aang says as they climb the stairs to the temple proper.

"that would be nice." On ji says happy to explore some more

"yeah a proper bed would be amazing." Shoji says.

**_Main spire – Southern Air Temple_ **

Aang was sat at the top of the main spire looking out at the grounds of the temple meditating.

He knew he would have to leave soon to see Roku, but he didn't want to leave On ji and Shoji behind, although he wasn't sure where that left him with attachment. He knew that Roku had a wife so obviously it wasn't forbidden for him to have friends, was it?

"what you thinking about?" On ji's voice called out making Aang jump.

"just where I should go next." He replied as she sat next to him.

They looked out over the mountain tops for a while before Aang spoke again.

"I have to go to the fire sage's temple to speak with avatar Roku's spirit on the solstice." He said not looking at her

"that will be dangerous." She said not looking at him

"but I have to."

"I know, and I'll be there with you to." She said smiling as she looked at him

"what about the others? Your mother?" he asks worried

"we won't tell them just leave them a note." She says

"we can't do that and what about Shoji?"

"well you are not leaving me here." Shoji says making them both jump

"you both sure?" Aang asks

On ji and Shoji look at each other for a brief second.

"when do we leave?" they ask together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry its been a while Covid is a nightmare  
> I am still looking for a beta if anyone is intrested PM me please  
> Reviews as always are appreciated


End file.
